Alone
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: She was left alone No friends no family they both left her all she had,well she had nothing she became a tool to Konoha nothing more the strongest out of all three and all she has to say is its time for you to take a good look at my back this time
1. Chapter 1

Ok people i want to make a really good story so im gonna start adding details and making my spelling and grammar better so if i get any better please do tell me.

Being left alone wasn't something i thought my future would look like. I always thought that i would be a very successful person i would have friends and a family with little Uchiha baby running around, but boy was i wrong. My name is Sakura Haruno i used to be a bubble cheerful person. But things started to change after the bastard left. First it was him then it was Naruto and after that my family also left from the earth. People always thought i was useless,weak and annoying. Really i couldn't blame them but look were i am now i became the anti social girl and also the best medic known around the world i surpassed my mentor the 5th Hokage in everything i surpassed all three sannian i was really strong i could kill someone with in seconds i could match Itachi Uchiha and possible kill him with his sharingan on. In konoha i have become nothing but a tool with no emotion i guess in stead of getting my perfect life all i got was being left alone by the people i once loved. I'm an anbu I'm the captain. I have mid thigh pink hair which i keep in a high pony tail while my side bangs cover one of my emerald eyes for a reason which you will find out later on. You must think what the heck she cut her hair just so she can grow it out again well i only cut my hair for the bastard and Naruto but hey like i said i am no longer one with friends so what was the point. As i was saying before i usually wear my anbu clothing which consisted of black short shorts with a white and red mini skirt over it for a shirt i had a black tank top and a red and white shirt which stopped below my D sized chest i had my anbu tattoo exposed on my left arm. On my left thigh i had bandages with a kuani pouch. On my right arm i also had bandages, on my back i had my katana strapped on and on my feat black ninja shoes with my head band tied around my waist. I used to have fan boys but they got to scared of me. I am currently in team Gai's training ground because the anbu's co captain Neji was training with our team of new anbu. Neji was a very good looking person he still had his long brown hair with brown eyes. he wore the anbu black pants with bandages around his right thigh with a kuani pouch he also wore the white tank top shirt thing with a black long sleeve under he had his head band on his head as always . Neji was one of the people i actually spoke to and trust me there were not that many. As i saw him finishing up with the group and told them they could go i got up and went next to him.

" ah you felt the chakura to " i asked.

" yeah there here we should go to the Hokage's office they also look like they had three more people with them we should also get Shikamaru on the way there" Neji said and i just nodded i also forgot to mention Shikamaru Nara also co captain to anbu also my teammate along with Neji After the two dick heads left i had no team and then i became jounin along with Neji and Shikamaru and we became an unstoppable team. Thats besides the point as we got closer to the Hokage office we saw Shikamaru with his old teammates looking at the people entering the Hokage tower. Neji and i walked up to Shikamaru who was wearing his anbu uniform just like Neji but he had his head and around hi right arm covering his anbu tattoo. When we stood in front of him i got a glare from the pig because she was kinda jealous i got a lot of attention that i wish i didn't have. When Shika nodded his head we all disappeared on to the Hokage office roof and we listen to the Hokage speak until we were called in. Before i got in Shika threw me a cloak and my anbu mask you might wonder why he had it well it was in a scroll with his and Neji we switched the person who held it every mouth and for Shika this was his mouth which for him 'was a drag' . As we climbed in to the window after dressing in our cloak and mask.

When i got in i looked at the two people who caused me hell Naruto stood with a grin blabbing about him getting Sasuke teme back not noticing our presence until the Hokage turned and looked at us. Which also got Naruto to shut up along with Sasuke and Kakashi with three other people to turn our way.

" so i see you felt there chakura well has you can see Naruto , Sasuke and Kakashi along with these three other people here are ba-" but before she could finish this really really ugly rd head spoke .

" we have a name "she said i felt like laughing but i don't laugh.

" you may have a name that doesn't mean i care " said th Hokage with a smirk which caused everyone but me to snicker or chuckle or smirk.

" you stupid old women why i otta kill you" but as she moved to take out a kuani from her leg i was behind her holding my katana to her neck and said.

" is that a threat to the Hokage " as i said that everyone looked surprised and the girl gulped and i let her go .

"i thought so " i said as i turned around i saw her charge at me i spun around and punch her in the gut and she spit out blood and lied on th floor and said.

" Sasuke kun help me " she said but all she got was a scoffed.

" any way as i was saying Sasuke and Naruto will be living in a house with these three anbu right here and the rest will have there own apartment get got it good now any questions" the Hokage said and Naruto said.

" hey baachan were 's Sakura chan i wanna go eat ramen with her and who are you guys " Naruto said my name then looked at us and that got everyones attention even the hoe on the floor.

" take off your mask and ill introduce you guys again " said the Hokage saying again a bit loud. I saw Shika step up and toke of his mask .

" second co captain to the anbu black ops meet Shikamaru nara heir to the nara clan the genius of Konoha and Suna " She said and Shikamaru replied his famous line.

" troublesome"

" hey Shika long time no see how are you" Naruto said about to hug him but Shika glared and he back down i forgot to say Neji and Shika are really protective of me so they basically hate Naruto and Sasuke. Then the Hokage told Neji to take of his cloak with the mask.

" next we have the next co captain Neji Huggya from the Huggya clan he has beakugan also a genius and a strong ninja to Konoha " said the Hokage which surprised everyone and the room .

" Neji" Naruto said with jealousy.

" and last the strongest ninja in Konoha who surpassed me Jariya and orochimaru our top anbu and medic Sakura Haruno" and as i stood toke of my cloak and mask i stood with and emotionless face while i saw everyone in the room to look surprised but Neji and Shika who were casting me worried looks.

" Sakura" Naruto Kakashi and Sasuke whispered wide eyed until the hoe spoke.

" what that weakling isn't strong she looks like a slut with a wide four head" she said i didn't even move i would never stoop so low as to insult her back unless she said that one word .

" shut up Karin " Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

" Hokage sama Neji, Shikamaru and I have training to do " i spoke .

" very well but take Naruto and Sasuke with you they need to get settled in "The Hokage spoke .

" yeah what ever lets go " said Sakura but on the way out she herd the hoe say .

" why does this annoying girl get to whore around my Sasuke kun " she said and thats when i snapped and i was next to her in one second flat and i pressed her pressure point and said.

" don't call me annoying " Sakura said as she walked away but before she was out th door she turned to the anbu who brought the people here and said .

" next time you bring a traitor a fag and missing ninjas make sure to put them on a fucken leash you got me " Sakura said to the anbu.

" yes Sakura sama " said the anbu scarily as he saw her disappear leaving cherry blossom pedals and very shocked people in the office.

" baachan what has happen to Sakura chan " Naruto asked.

" she died " Neji said as he walked out of the office along with Shika with the others trailing behind Sasuke was last to leave until he herd the Hokage whisper.

"i wish i new Naruto i wish i new "

With the guys

" what do you know about Sakura that we don't " Sasuke said with glare.

" yeah what happen " Naruto said.

"ahhh i see we cant get away with this one Neji why don't you explain" Shika said.

" fine , 5 years ago Sasuke left she was broken Naruto you remember then after she went to study under the Hokage when she surpassed her Naruto had already left she was broken on the inside when she had become a jounin along with Shika and me and became part of our team and she was already anti social she only spoke to us leaving her with everyone to hate her because she got all the attention from all the boys because of her looks after a while her parent dies they were murdered along with the rest of her clan by a man who she was gonna take revenge on Sakura became depressed and tried to kill her self but we stopped her and now we are the only ones who she talks to shes became a second image of Uchiha but she didn't leave for power she is very loyal to Konoha and she calls her self a human tool to Konoha " Neji said finishing hes long speech as they reached the training grounds were they saw Sakura sitting under a tree.

"shes changed so much i miss the old Sakura " Naruto said with sad eyes.

" don't we all" Shika said as he mad his way over to Sakura with Neji behind him leaving Naruto and Sasuke to think about what they said.

" Sasuke teme lets make a promise that we will get Sakura chan back" Naruto said with a grin which caused Sasuke to smirk and nod his head because he also wanted his cherry blossom back.

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK REVIEW I NEED 10 TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE PLEASE O AND THE PIC OF SAKURA IN ANBU UNIFORM IS ON MY PROFFIAL THANKS FOR READING :D


	2. Chapter 2

OK HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED IM MAKEING THE CHAPTR EARLIER BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :D

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR

sippIN0ndathater-ade

mayu

UchihaBlossom0626

Pancakes-chan

EmoLove123456789

Sakura saw Shikamaru and Neji come walking to her then she saw Naruto say something and grin and Sasuke smirk. Then Naruto and Sasuke walk to me and the guys.

/Shikamaru i have to go to the Hokages office make sure you and Neji take the son of bitches home\ Sakura said as she walked away and as she was passing Naruto and Sasuke she looked side ways and glared at a very shocked Sasuke. When Sakura was gone Naruto and Sasuke look at Shika and asked

/where is she going\ asked Naruto

/Hokages office fallow us we have to take you son of a bitches to our house\said Neji as he started to walk of in a direction with a smirk on his face.

with Sakura

I was walking to the Hokages office for the second time today and i saw Hinata being harassed by i big bald guy and a guy with blond long hair i might be heartless but she was my friend no way in hell was i gonna let that happen so i did what i always did i walked up to the guy and said .

/back the fuck up or else\ Sakura said

/or else what princess oh look at this sexy one here shes better looking hey baby we will leave your friend alone for you what do you say \ said the guy getting way to close for comfort to Sakura so she did the only thing she could do with out killing him...she kicked him in the balls and grabbed the other one twisted his arm and slammed him into the wall and said.

/get the fuck out of here and i wont kill you and your friend \ said Sakura as he look really scared and ran away with his friend behind him. When they were far enough Sakura turned to Hinata and said.

/are you ok\Sakura asked with a fake smile.

/y y yes thank you Sakura \ said Hinata with a smile of her own when she saw Sakura nod then she disappeared in a wind of cherry blossom with a smiling Hinata behind thinking she wasn't so heartless after all.

When Sakura got into the office she saw the Hokage walking around with a frown.

/you called for me\ Sakura asked and Tsaunde gave Sakura a folder and told her to read it and as she did her eyes widen so she asked .

/is it true\Sakura asked .

/yes and you have to go get him and bring him here its your solo A rank mission \ said Tsaunde as she walked around her desk and got a scroll with all the whereabouts of were this person was at.

/you leave now we need Itachi Uchiha here NOW! go pack you leave at 12 bring him back Sakura we need him for the sake of Konoha\ Said Tsaunde as Sakura disappeared in cherry blossom pedals.

With Sakura

I couldn't believe what i just read i was told to tell no one i wasn't going to say anything of course but it was sad that Sasuke went trough all that for nothing why should she care he did nothing but cause her to turn out like this it was good but she had no emotion well what ever im here Sakura thought as she made her way in side her house to see the guys watching tv when she walked in they all looked at her and Naruto got up to say hi.

/hi Sakura chan\Naruto said with a grin .

/hn can i help you \ Sakura asked as she was walking around the living room lo oking for her anbu mask.

/want ramen\ asked Naruto fallowing her around with Sasuke,Neji and Shika s eyes on her and Naruto .

/ i don't eat ramen \ said Sakura as she walked in to her room looking for her anbu Shirt to cover her anbu tattoo but she couldn't find it as she walked out of her room with no shirt on just her sports bra and her skirt. As she walked to the living room she saw Naruto and Sasuke blushing and Neji and Shika acting like its nothing .

/wheres my damn shirt Neji \ Sakura asked ( don't take it the wrong way you butts )

/i don't know Sakura look for it \ said Neji as Sasuke and Naruto were still blushing Sakura walked by them and turned and asked .

/Shikamaru you lazy ass your laying on it \ Said Sakura as she bent down and grabbed her shirt but as she bent down Naruto and Sasuke turned there faces with an even bigger blush.

/im leaving i have a mission \ said Sakura as she put her mask on and strapped her kuani pouch to her left arm .

/with out us \ asked Neji standing up.

/yes is there a problem\ Said Sakura as she went to her room and got her katana and was headed towards the door when some one caught her wrist she turned around

/what do you want Uchiha \ asked Sakura annoyed.

/why are you going alone \asked Sasuke pulling her in but he was surprise when Sakura leaned in really close and whispered in his ear and said.

/because i can\ and then she disappeared in cherry blossom pedals. Sasuke stood there shocked then he turned around and went in to the house and Naruto said.

/ does she all ways walk around with no shirt on \ asked Naruto with a blush.

/yeah she really doesn't care what other people think \ said Neji.

/hn\ said Sasuke feeling a little jealous.

/when did they get so big\ Naruto said which got him three death glares .

/shut up dobe you have been with Jaryia way to long / aid Sasuke as he made his way to his room to sleep.

With Sakura

I was already on the out skirts of Konoha and i needed to get to the rain country which was a day away well it would be three but she was really fast as Sakura was running she was also thinking of a plan to get to the akutski with out having to get the whole base to attack her

as she was walking she felt two chakuras from behind her so she didn't have to go to the rain country after all.

/ahh look who we have here Itachi\ said Kesami

/hn\ said Itachi while he was looking at me up and down.

/anbu wanna die because my sword is just begging for a fight may i Itachi\ asked Kesami.

/what ever hurry up\ said Itachi as he leaned against a tree. As he saw Kesami attack the anbu he saw the anbu disappeared in to cherry blossoms and his eyes widen because he new who the anbu was now but he stayed calm..

/what the fishy cant get me \ said Sakura as she dodged Kesami attacks .

/the funs gotta end goldfish / Said Sakura as she knocked him out. After she was done Itachi was behind her with the sharigun .

/what are you doing here\ Itachi asked.

/we all know why im here Itachi now turn those eyes away from me you know it doesn't work on me \ Said Sakura as she turned around and toke off her mask .

/how did you find out \ Itachi said as he dropped his guard and sat down.

/there was a scroll with all this wrote down we are gonna take him out after the festival but we need you back there for proof and besides i wanna see your brothers face when he hears the truth/ said Sakura as she sat next to him and put her head on his arm .

/ Sakura there not gonna let me go back they wont believe me / said Itachi as he signed .

/they will ill help we leave tomorrow before fishy wakes up/ said Sakura as she fell asleep.

SO DID YOU IKE IT IF YOU DID REVIEW I NEED 5 MORE TO UPDATE YOU WANNA KNOW WHY SAKURA IS SO FRIENDY WITH ITACHI AND WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TELL ME IF YOU HVE NY QUESTIONS ASK IN THE REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3

OK PEOPLE IM UPDATING EARLIE AND THIS CHAPTER IS FOR **UchihaBlossom0626**BUT I ALSO WANNA THANK TROUBLESOME202 :D BUT I REALLY WANT TO THANK **UchihaBlossom0626**BECAUSE OF HER IMMAKEING THIS CHAPTER EARLIE BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS GIVES ME SUCH HAPPY REVIEW SO **UchihaBlossom0626**I REALLY LOVE YOU SO IM GONNA DO SOMETHINGTO YOU TO SO IM GOING TO GIVE YOU CHOICES

YOU CAN MAKE A CHARICTER FOR MY STORY AND THAT CHARICTER WILL END UP WITH ITACHI (IF U WANNA SEND ME A PIC OR A DISCRIBTION OF THIS GIRL PLEASE WITH THE NAME )

YOU CAN GIVE ME AN IDEA ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN MY STORY

OR I CAN UPDATE SUPER EARLIE JUST FOR YOU LOL YOU CHOICE

OH AND PEOPLE SORRY FOR MY LANGUGE BUT I NEED YOU RIGHT AFTER YOU READ THIS I WANT YOU TO GO TO UchihaBlossom0626 AND READ HER FREAKEN STORY BRING ME TO LIFE BECAUSE SHE NEEDS TEN TO UPDATE IF YOU GUYS DO THAT FOR ME I FUCKEN LOVE YOU AND ITS A AWESSOME STORY BITCHES.

Like Sakura said she and Itachi headed to Konoha when it hit 6 in the morning before the fish woke up. As they were walking Itachi was think about how Sakura turned out this way last time he saw her she was all smiley but now she was just well like him and he didn't like it as he looked up he could she the gates to the village so he saw Sakura take a scroll out and teleport the too to the Hokages office when they walked in well teleported in as they walked in The Hokages told Shazunia to get Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke because she new Sasuke had the right to know and Neji and Shikamaru because they were very important to Konoha Naruto because well Sasuke would tell him anyway. As she look side ways to look at Itachi she saw him looking at Sakura.

" ok here is what we are going to do we are going to tell them everything then I'm going to need for all of you to go on a mission to take down the anbu root Sai has been helped us with all this so don't go after him got it Sakura " Tsunade said with a sip of her sake as she and Sakura a long with Itachi sensed the 5 chakras coming towards the door and she like toke over because she new what was gonna happen. And as the door open you saw 4 very shocked faces that was until all of them toke out weapons and attacked Naruto was heading for Itachis face with a Kunai knife but Sakura send a kick to his belly making him stumble back then she saw Shikamaru do his Shadow thin but Sakura quickly shut the widow with the curtain so he had no shadow then she saw Neji go beakugun and he also kicked him but as she was busy with them Sasuke attacked but when he was about to hit Itachi with his katana Sakura got hers out an blocked it then pushed him back.

/Sakura what thee hell are you doing\ Asked Naruto when he got up.

/my mission\ said Sakura thats when Tsunade got in to the conversation.

/ok listen and listen well Itachi did kill the Uchiha clan but that was on order from Danzo who is right now we don't know were he is he escaped with the anbu root except Sai hes on our anyway Itachi killed his clan because he was told he had to and if he didn't they would cause a war against Konoha so Itachi killed his can so now we have to track down Danzo and kill him before he reaches Madara i know you think hes dead but hes not so keep listening im sending you six on a mission o go after them kill them and Akuski you leave in a week after the Sakura festival ok you guys got any questions/asked the Hokage.

/h how does Sakura chan know Itachi\ asked Naruto .

/well i think she should tell you guys for now Itachi will have to stay in doors in you house and if you go out which i don't think you should you have to transform into someone or what ever no leave im tired Shazunia i need more sake and no fighting each other / Said the Hokage as she shooed us away as i held Itachi and we disappeared to my house a few seconds after everyone was there staring at me i hate bing Stared at so i snapped.

/what!\i said annoyed.

/well cherry should i tell them the story or you \ said Itachi and he saw all the boys flinch as he called me cherry,

/ don't call me cherry fuck face \ said Sakura as he walked away you might think what the hell wasn't she just being nice to him well she couldn't be nice in front of the other people could she, As Sakura walked in to her room she laid down and herd Itachi start the story but what surprised her is that Sasuke has down nothing so far.

With Itachi and the boys.

/ i guess i should start seeing a though i hold on any longer i might be killed by glares/ Itachi said then he saw there serious faces and begin talking.

/ ok when i was 13 i killed my clan you all know that but you don't know anything before that well ok one day i was walking and saw people picking on Sakura because of her forehead so i helped her so there on i became her best friend i never brought her home because if i did i would probably be forced to marry her because of how rich her clan was so i was her best friend and i hung out with her most of the time so one day i saw kids beating Sakura up and i saw she fainted from the blood loss so i brought her home and when i did Sasuke you were in school so you didn't she her and when i brought her in the house and mom and dad were there mom healed her but then by dad asked for her name and i said Sakura Haruno and then he said was was engaged to marry her like a day after that Sakura was told and she was confused so one day i didn't turn up at the anbu meeting was because Sakura was going to kill her self because her whole clan was killed by my other best friend ( dude i don't know his name someone tell me please ) and she was so sad so i got so mad and killed whats is face ( lol don't hate ) and then i got the last stage of sharigun and people started to notice thats when i got the oder to kill my can because the village thought they were gonna take over which i believed and then Sakura herd what happened and she went after me the night before i killed the clan and i told her everything but she thought i was being controlled so she just ran away scared so when i went to the Akuski never saw her again/ Said Itachi which was probably the most he talked in his entire life .

/is it true Sakura \asked Naruto.

/yah whatever im going somewhere ill be back at night \ Said Sakura as she left somewhere and as she closed the door behind her everything went silent.

Sasukes POV

Really i was like happy mad and sad at the same time mad because Sakura new and never told me and because i left her for nothing alone so she would just turn out so cold . I was happy because i didn't need to get revenge anymore and my brother wasn't evil. i was sad because my family was dead for no reason and because Sakura was engaged to my damn brother i think so i finally spoke for thee first time in a while.

/are you still engaged to Sakura\ i asked a little scared of the answer.

Itachi looked at me and smirked.

/ no little brother but Sakura will do anything to complete her families goal which is to marry a person from a power full clan which means she could marry Huygga-san or any one in th Huygga family, Nara-san , the dog people, an Uchiha or the kazakage or other famous clans oh and Uzumaki-san also because he is the son of a former Hokages she has to chose by the age of 18 or she marries someone random/ said Itachi .

/ im gong out \ said Sasuke as he started walking out the door to find Sakura but he wasn't going to tell them that. As he was walking he saw Sakura training from a far she was smashing trees and what not . When Sasuke walked over to her she spoke.

/what do you want Uchiha \ she said coldly.

/we need to talk \ said Sasuke.

/im busy \ said Sakura as she was about to hit another tree but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pined her to the tree.

/we need to talk\ Said Sasuke getting really angry

/what for so you an call me week and annoying then leave me on a bench at night \ asked Sakura changing there positions .

/ Sakura what has happened to you \ asked Sasuke changing the position once again .

/you wanna know Uchiha i got tired tired of being weak tired of always crying over you Uzumaki and you both left me behind to get stronger so i did the same the old Sakura also left but she never found her way back home/ Sakura spat and pushed the Uchiha to the ground and Disappeared leaving the sent of cherry blossoms as Sasuke got up he picked up a cherry blossom pedal and smirked /well im gonna guide that Sakura back home to me \ Said Sasuke in a whisper as he to disappeared .

( i was gonna stop here but i love UchihaBlossom0626 to much so i shall continue read her story remember and review)

With Sakura

After Left Sasuke my head started to hurt oh no not again my eyes started to change colors from red to whit to this swirly thing it hurt so much i was walking and then i saw Hinata picking flowers and when she saw me pass out i saw her freak and rush me to the hospital .

With Sasuke

when i got back home i saw Neji on the phone with wide eyes .

/what happen \i asked the dope who said nothing because he didn't know. When Neji got off the phone he turned to Shikamaru and said.

/ .\ And after he said that I saw Shikamaru rush out of the house .

/ what happen \ i asked

/ Sakura is in the hospital ill explain on the way there \ Said Neji as we all ran to the hospital even Itachi which got me annoyed because i still haven't talk to him yet and he seemed closer to Sakura then i was.

At the Hospital

When i was in the waiting room waiting i saw that shy girl who likes Naruto there as well she must have brought Sakura here. I still didn't know what happen but when we were aloud in to the room she was asleep so i asked Neji.

/ what happen\ i asked with concern in my voice .

/ hn Sakura is very special She is like the strongest person alive no jock Sakura has all these powers and she has a inner her inner is like her but inside her head her inner is what keeps her emotion looked away with a lot of power to like for explain Sakura holds all eye special ability she can use the sharigun also but the problem is if She trys to feel emotion she will lose control over her powers and her inner will let all of it lose and she will die Sakura set this up by her self the only way to feel emotion again with no pain is for her to fall in love again which will possibly not happen sense she locks her self away to much we think she forgot how to love/ he sid but ten Hinatas spoke.

/Thats not true she dose feel love she saved me the other day and when i saw her she held sadness in her eyes Sakura is trying to release all the emotion but shes scared she will get harmed and weak again and im not talking about what Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun did to her im talking about the other thing / Hinatas said for the first time in her life with out studdering

/what happen to her \ Naruto asked and Naruto and i saw everyone look down Itachi was out side hanging on the wall he couldn't be seen .

/Sasuke-san when you guys left Sakura went out to train and on her way back these men w w ell t the raped h her \ Hinata said crying i felt like my whole word just like crashed on top of me my Sakura was raped and it was my fault oh my god why when i looked down i saw Sakura sleeping peacefully i caused you to be like this so then i thought i will get you back to the normal Sakura i swear its my new goal .

/ who were the bastards \ i asked.

/it was anbu from root \ Neji said

/ are they dead \ i asked

/ no we don't know who they are only she does and she wont tell us she says she doesn't remember \ Said Shikamaru and then they saw Sakura stir in bed and when she opened he eyes she saw a lot of people in front of her so she said.

/What the fuck were am i \ said Sakura and every one but Sasuke went over to her and hug her but she pushed everyone away but Hinata .

/ i need you all to leave im fine \ Sakura said but she told Hinatas to stay as everyone left Sakura turned to her and said.

/Hinata-san i um the Hokages said um that i needed to wear a kimono to the festival do you think you can help / Sakura asked kinda shyly and Hinata smiled and said

/ of course Sakura-san but please call me Hinata or Hinata-chan / Hinata said with a smile. and someone also smiled someone hanging from a building (lol Itachi u hoe )

FASTAVIAL DAY

Sasuke pov

I was at the festival waiting i had to wear this stupid thing and so did every other male when i saw that Sakura was fine from the Hospital i haven't seen her she has been with The Shy girl but as i look up on Stage i saw the most Beautiful thing in the world and she had Pink hair and green eye.

OK BITCHES HOW WAS THAT WAS IT LONG ENOUGH UCHIHABLOSSOM0626 LOL THIS WAS FOR U YOU AWESOME HOE LIKE REVIEW MY STORY PEOPLE AND READ AND REVIEW UCHIHABLOSSOM0626 STORY BRING ME TO LIFE OXOXOXOXOXOX I NEED 5 REIEW FOR THE NXT CHAPPY


End file.
